Caught !
by Donna Vito Frutti
Summary: Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "You can do a non-verbal?" Lily shrugged. "Apparently, I m a genius." Scorpius laughed at that. "I believe you." You want MORE, you better REVIEW ! :))
1. Caught in the act

**CAUGHT!**

**Disclaimer - JK Rowling owns it all**

**A/N - Enjoy!**

* * *

Scorpius and Lily were doubled over in a drunken laughter. They heard footsteps of students approaching the corner.

"Shhh," he said, brushing his fingers over her lips."They might hear us."

"Shh yourself, Mal-Foil," she said, shaking his hand away, and pressing hers over his lips.

He playfully nipped at them.

"What did you call me? Mal-foil?" Scorpius grinned.

"Yeah, you foiled my plan of having a nice, quite afternoon."

"You should thank me, then. You don't do nice and quiet."

"All in good time, sunny boy."

"You _really_ are drunk."

"How did you guess?"Lily laughed.

"I'm _really _drunk, too."

They laughed again, but stopped when they again heard students approaching.

"We need to get in." Lily whispered, pointing to the Shrieking Shack.

"Come on, then." Scorpius pulled her towards the Shack.

They wobbled and staggered, still laughing, but quietly, so. Apparently, they still had enough senses between them to realise that they might get caught. Lily pointed her wand at the wall of the Shrieking Shack and performed a non verbal spell.  
A door swung open.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

"You can do a non-verbal?"

Lily shrugged.

"Apparently, I'm a genius."

Scorpius laughed. "I believe you."

They got inside and swung the heavy door shut, having to lean on it.  
Lily muttered a spell again to ensure that the door was securely shut. Panting, she turned around to press her back against the closed door.

"Cigarette?"

"Love to."

Reaching inside her robe, she took out a cigarette. As she did so, her robe revealed a little bit of her legs.

Scorpius grinned. "Nice"

"Thanks," Lily smirked, "Now, shut up and smoke."

She handed over the cigarette. As he placed it in his mouth, Lily took out her wand and muttered an incantation to light it.

"Thanks," He said, and proceeded to take the first drag, and then groaned in pleasure.

"You missed it, huh?" Lily asked, looking at the cigarette.

"Hell, yeah."

"Yeah, well, so did I."

Lily reached out to take the cigarette from his mouth and took a drag herself.

"Mind?" She turned to him, fixing her eyes on him.

"Not at all." Scorpius smirked.

As soon as she was done, he took the cigarette from her.

"My turn."

Lily turned aside to exhale the smoke.

They were both leaning against the door now. Scorpius was grinning at her.

"You know, I quite like you, Potter."

"I know."

Lily grinned back at him, and reached out to pull Scorpius by the collar, nearer to her. It brought them close, so that they were only inches apart and they could only gaze at each other's lips.

"_I_ quite like _you_."

She kissed him on the cheek, before taking the cigarette from him.

"Easy, Potter," He said, looking down at her.

Their lips were just inches apart.

"I'm not." She winked, and took another drag.

Scorpius was smirking down at her.

"I know."

He took the cigarette from her, and again leaned in a little closer, the cigarette in his hand forgotten. Lily raised an eyebrow, but then leaned in herself, keeping her gaze locked with his. She took the cigarette out of his hand, but did not use it. Scorpius reached out, but, instead of the cigarette, caught her hand, and slowly stroked his thumb against her palm...

The cigarette dropped to the floor.

Then, Lily reached out to grab his collar, again, and pulled herself closer, so as to press her lips against his, and they kissed.

Again.  
And again...  
They broke away, gasping for breath.

"Mind?" Scorpius asked, softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Not at all." Lily said, even softer.

Her fingers threaded through his white-blonde hair. "Not at all."

Scorpius wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her tighter against him, just as Lily threw hers around his neck. They leaned in again, and this time, they did not break away. They deepened the kiss and Scorpius felt Lily moaning against his mouth. Or perhaps it was him. It didn't matter. They worked up a frenzy, and got so caught up in it, that they didn't hear a pair of footsteps coming nearer...

"Scorpius!"

A voice shouted and Scorpius was thrown backwards.  
Lily turned around to see Albus standing near the stairway of the Shack, his wand held out.

"Next time, get a room?" Albus smirked.

"We did." Lily retorted.

Scorpius raised himself a little from the ground, groaning in pain.

"Albus, mate, let me explain-"

"Please, Scorpius, I don't need to hear the details."

"Shut it, Albus, it was nothing," Lily said, calmly. "And it is none of your business."

"Whatever. Just get your arses outta here. The feast is about to start."

Lily glared at him, and opened her mouth, probably to argue further, but then, somehow, thought better of it and walked off, glaring at him as she passed him.

"I'll talk to you, later." She said.

She turned to Scorpius who was still on the ground.

"You coming, Scorpius?"

Scorpius glanced at her, then at Albus and then back to her again. "In a minute…"

Lily shook her head, and stormed off.  
Scorpius sighed, watching her leave and warily, turned to Albus.

"Help me up, will you?"

Albus walked over to him and gave him his hand. Scorpius climbed to his feet and smiled awkwardly.

"Thanks, mate."

"No problem."

Albus turned to go but, then, stopped, turned around again, lifted his fist and punched Scorpius in the face.

"OW! What's that for?" Scorpius yelled, clutching his nose.

"For fooling around with my sister, mate."

Scorpius shrugged.

"I guess I probably deserved it."

"Yep, that's the spirit." Albus said, with a faint smile. "Come on, now."

* * *

** A/N - I realise that wizards probably wouldn't have used a cigarette, but I'm pretty sure that if there is a wizarding equivalent for it, Scorpius and Lily would be using it.**

**BE KIND AND ... REVIEW**

_**I JUST SPENT **_**20**** MINUTES **_** TO TRANSLATE A REVIEW WRITTEN IN SPANISH**_

_**COZ, THAT'S HOW CRAZY I AM ABOUT REVIEWS**_

**SO REVIEW PLEASE**

**OF COURSE, I DON'T NEED TO SAY THAT I SPENT 5 DAYS**

**ON JUST WRITING THE STORY ;))**

**REVIEW**

_**Thanx to following who reviewed:**_

_**Connie**_

_**Annabelle**_

_**diyame**_


	2. Lily, got a minute?

Here, she could gather her thoughts, do last minute homeworks or just skip class, as she sometimes did, especially for History of Magic. This was a perfect place. And the day was perfect for a quite, me-time.  
Or, so, Lily thought

"Lily, got a minute?"

It was Scorpius. The librarian, Madam Pince, glared at him as he passed her. He gave her a very charming smile, and Lily was sure that her glare softened. As he came over, Lily gestured to the chair.

"Got more than one."

Lily was sitting in the library, going through her notes, for a last minute check. She did often use the library, though, not as much as Rose did. And she barely took more than half n hour at a time.  
She was a quick learner.

"So, we got a little carried away, yesterday, huh?" Scorpius made himself comfortable in the chair.

"Yeah. But, then, we were pretty drunk."

"Listen," he said, in an apologetic tone, "I want to apologise for my behavior-"

"-Oh relax, Scorpius. It was just a kiss. The kind I like,too." Lily laughed easily. "And besides, it was bound to happen, some day."

"Was it?" he leaned back on the chair.

"You tell me." Lily smiled, raising an eyebrow.

"Alright, it was." He smiled back.

There was a pause.

"I hope Albus didn't give you a hard time."

"Nah, he just punched me," he casually replied.

Lily looked up, genuinely surprised. "What?"

"Yeah, apparently, he didn't want me 'fooling around with his sister'. His words."

"That git."

Scorpus waved it off. "I'm sure he was just being brotherly."

She shook her head, and a lock of her red hair came loose, caressing her neck.

"Please, I have kissed a lot of guys. He didn't punch any of them, did he?"

He shrugged."Maybe, it's me. I have a reputation. Look, don't worry about it. We punch each other all the time."

"Frankly, it's not the punch that I mind-"

"Hey!" Scorpius took mock-offense.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"-I just don't want him interfering with my life."

"He wouldn't. I guess that's why he interfered with my nose."

He smirked.

"You're a good kisser, you know," Scorpius said, after a time.

Lily shrugged. "So are you."

"So, I remember you said you liked me ..." Scorpius said, still smirking.

Lily barely blushed. "Yes, and if I remember, you said you liked me, too..."

"I did," He nodded. " Still _do_."

"I guessed as much," Lily cocked her head. "Wanna do something about it?"

Scorpius leaned forward, curiously. "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"You and me - seeing each other?"

He gave an amused laugh. (Madam Pinch looked in their direction. "Sorry," Lily mouthed to her, the very look of innocence).

"I did see a little more of you, yesterday," Scorpius said, suggestively looking down at her legs.

"Come on. You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I know. But, is this a good time?"

"Well, if you think about it, it's the perfect timing."

Lily winked, as she got up.

"I guess, we could go out, some day."

"Yeah, we could." Lily smiled. " See ya 'round, Scorpius."

"Yeah."

Lily left the library leaving Scorpius deep in thought. A few minutes went by and he rose, turning to go. As he did, he saw Rose coming from the very back of the room.

"Oi, Rose, wait up."

Rose frowned, though Scorpius didn't see it.

"Learn to catch up, Scorpius."

"You know I always do."

"So, you say."

He slung his bag over his shoulder and followed Rose out. Albus was already waiting for them.

"Guess who was in the library?" Rose said to Albus.

"You were in the library?" Albus pretended to be shocked. "You can read?"

"Oh shut it, Albus, you are not the only smart one."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"We re gonna do a Patronus charm today. We'll see who performs it best, shall we?." Rose said. She was very competitive, trying to do everything and be best at everything. Concerned, Scorpius and Albus would often tell her to relax.

"We already know it's gonna be you, Rose."

"Yeah, no need to rub it in. It's no fun if you keep winning."

"Besides, there are better things in life than winning."

"Such as?" Rose asked, rolling her eyes.

"Such as sleeping in class."

"Or day dreaming in the class."

"Or getting drunk in Hogsmeade."

"Or kissing a girl."

"Or punching someone in the face-"

" You punched someone?" Rose asked Albus, shrewdly.

"It felt like the right thing to do."

"Punching someone in the face is personal. This person must have either threatened your family or betrayed your trust, for you to have reacted like that. " She turned to Scorpius.

"Scorpius, did you steal his toast?"

"No, not toast. And not from him." Scorpius replied.

"He kissed Lily." Albus said.

"You did what?" Rose asked, surprised.

"We both kissed. It's no big deal."

"No big deal? You don't just get drunk and kiss my sister when you already have a girlfriend!"

"We _both_ kissed." Scorpius hissed at Albus. "So why don't you talk to your sister about _her_ getting drunk and kissing me when _she_ already has a boyfriend? " Scorpius glared at Albus, who glared back. They were about to argue further when Rose interrupted them.

"About time, don't you think? " Rose said, with a smirk. "I have watched the two of you make googly eyes at each other for around three years, now."  
Scorpius looked offended.

"I did not make googly eyes at her." He frowned. "What are googly eyes?"

Rose grinned. "Never you mind."

Scorpius continued to look confused.

"Is it like a bad thing?"

Rose chuckled. "Nope. In fact, it's cute."

Moments later, Professor Slughorn entered. He covered the patronus charm in detail. He also talked about its significance as a means of communication, especially in the pre-Voldemort years.

When the class was finally over, they made their way to the Hall and spotted Lily.

"Hey! "

She came over.  
"What's up, bro? What are you guys talking about?"

"You kissed Scorpius?" Rose asked in an accusatory tone.

Lily and Scorpius spoke at the same time. "We both kissed."

Albus teased them, "Aww, you sync so well"  
Scorpius winked and Lily winked then turned to Rose.

"Sorry, Rose, I should have told you sooner."

"Why didn't you? I had to find it out from Albus!"

She said his name like it was a rotten vegetable.

"It's not like we bump into each other every morning." Lily said.

"Fine." Rose said, and then asked, "So, what are you two planning on doing?"

Three pairs of eyes stared at her.  
Albus and Scorpius turned to each other.

"I'll ask,"Scorpius said and turned to Rose, "Do what?"

"You both kissed, remember?" Rose said, " Aren't you gonna come clean to your significant others? Namely, your girlfriend? And your boyfriend?" She pointed at Scorpius and Lily respectively.  
For the first time in a long time Lily had to blush.

"I don't think it's important enough to mention, do you?"

Rose raised her eyebrows.

"That's up to you."

Lily groaned. "Oh, Rose, would you please give me an advice I can use?"  
Rose sighed.  
Scorpius had a serious expression.

"I think we should. Tell them, that is."

"That's very decent of you, mate." Albus placed an arm over Scorpius' shoulders.

"I'm always decent, mate." Scorpius said.

Rose and Lily glanced at each other, rolling their eyes.

"You guys make a great pair." Rose said.

"Really made for each other."

"Jealous, are we?" Albus grinned at Lily and Rose.

"Green with envy?" Scorpius added.

"Puh-lease, we wouldn't get in the way of true bromance."

Albus thought for a while.

"You know what, if you two wanted to date, you _so_ have my blessings."

"Like, we _so_ need your blessings."

"Like, we _so_ wanna date." Scorpius said it more like a question, glancing meaningfully at Lily(Lily mouthed, "We'll see.")

"I'm just saying. I'm cool with it." Albus shrugged.

"Of course, you are. You already punched Scorpius." Rose asked.

"Oh, great, now everybody knows?" Lily said, teasing Rose.

"Excuse me, I'm not everybody." Rose scowled again at Lily, then laughed.

"Actually, now that I think about it, that punch makes us even." Scorpius said.

"Right, the Lindsay incident." Albus recalled.

" Lindsay, your ex-girlfriend?." Rose asked Albus.

"Also, my ex-ex girlfriend." Scorpius said, darkly.

"Now this is interesting."Lily leaned back against the wall.

"Tell us more," Rose asked eagerly.

"Hey, I thought that wasn't an issue." Albus got defensive.

"Only because I was decent enough to forgive and forget."

"Tell us more." Lily asked eagerly.

"If I remember, you were dating a lotta girls at once. From different houses." Albus grinned.

"Oh yeah, the good old days," Scorpius laughed.

"It was one month ago," Albus reminded him, laughing.

Rose laughed at that.

"But it is one way to promote inter-house harmony."

Lily who was looking bored, now, suddenly interrupted them.

"Guys, enough talking. Let's just get our brooms and go flying. It's too fine a weather to waste." Rose glanced at her, curiously.

"Good idea, li'l' sis." Albus, reaching out to ruffle Lily's hair, knowing fully well that she hated it. Lily glared at him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

DO REVIEW !


End file.
